


O装A还没取好题目

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: abo孕期
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 5





	O装A还没取好题目

1.

“李汶翰，算我看走眼了，我没想到你居然是这种人！”

“李汶翰，你骗我骗得好苦啊！”

“李汶翰，那年杏花微雨，你说你是Alpha，或许从一开始，就都错了……”

中国最吵男团名不虚传，一大清早胡春杨就听到楼下传来鬼哭狼嚎的叫喊声，夹杂着几声声嘶力竭的“李汶翰”。

看来是大哥又趁大家睡觉的时候偷偷拍表情包了，等下得问他要几张。胡春杨这样想着，打着哈欠走出房间，想一探究竟。

只见楼下客厅里李振宁管栎和陈宥维个个脸上都露出痛心疾首的表情，李汶翰坐在沙发上低着头很心虚的样子。

“你们在干什么？”胡春杨揉了揉眼睛，“演狗血偶像剧吗？”

“杨杨你来了。”管栎先是习惯性地打招呼，然后又反应过来心痛地捂住心口，“胡春杨！你说，你是不是有什么事瞒着我们？”

胡春杨沉默了一会，坦白道：“昨晚最后一碗面确实是我吃掉的，对不起，我不应该嫁祸给夏瀚宇。”

“？”管栎顿时来气了，“好啊居然是你！我美味的酸辣面，最后一碗是留给我自己的！胡春杨，你好狠的心啊！”

“说重点。”陈宥维咳了两下，放缓声音尽量温柔地问，“杨杨，你和汶翰一个公司的，你是不是早就知道他是Omega？”

这下轮到胡春杨发出惊叹了：“啊？什么！汶翰哥是Omega！”

“李汶翰，你连同公司的弟弟都骗！”李振宁摇着李汶翰的肩膀，马景涛式咆哮，“你到底有没有心啊！”

李汶翰被晃得头晕，连忙投降：“停停停，别摇了，行行好，我这怀着孕呢。”

“怀孕！”胡春杨喊出了这辈子最大的声音，接二连三的巨大打击让他又复读了一遍，“怀孕！”

隔壁房间正往外走的夏瀚宇因为被他吵醒而感到很不爽：“胡春杨你大早上的不睡觉喊什么，怀孕就怀孕有什么好大惊小怪的……怀孕！”

再隔壁第三位被吵醒的何昶希垂死病中惊坐起：“怀什么？什么孕？”

2.

一切的一切，都来自早上管栎在厕所里发现了一支验孕棒。

验孕棒！说好的他们这个团全都是Alpha的呢，哪里来的验孕棒！

还是两条杠的！

吓得还没睡醒的管栎瞳孔八级地震，死活不让尿急的陈宥维进厕所。

“管栎你搞什么啊，让我进去我快憋死了！”陈宥维扒着门快要崩溃了。

管栎小心翼翼地试探着问：“宥维，你说……如果我们团里有人是Omega怎么办？”

陈宥维复杂地看了他一眼，随后往后退了一步：“你终于要坦白了？”

“……”管栎第19940116次重复，“我真的是Alpha。不过我给你看个东西，你别怕啊——”

陈宥维又后退了一步：“有话好说，你不要搞黄色……”

话音未落，两条杠的验孕棒明晃晃地出现在眼前。陈宥维紧皱眉头，脸色更复杂了：“你……玩挺大啊？谁的孩子？”

“……”管栎忍住翻白眼的冲动，“我说是你的你信吗？”

没等陈宥维说什么，他们就都听到李振宁的声音由远及近：“李汶翰厕所有人你等等管栎在厕所呢……”

下一秒他们四个人对着管栎手中的验孕棒面面相觑。

3.

李汶翰看到验孕棒在管栎手里内心已经天崩地裂了，但是当下情况太不妙了，他的三个队友都在，他清白的铁Alpha队长形象必须得保持，必须的必！

——虽然他现在已经不清白了，而且他本来也就不是Alpha。

于是李汶翰在电光火石间决定立刻装傻甩锅：“这是什么？谁的东西？管栎的？”

管栎一脸看破的样子残忍揭穿：“李汶翰，别装了，这是你的吧？”

李汶翰苍白辩解：“我不是我没有，你这是在诋毁我！”

聪明如李振宁稍微想一下就明白了，果断捶死：“那你还非要来厕所，我都说了有人拦都拦不住……胡春杨夏瀚宇何昶希都还在睡，嘉羿姚明明昨晚就没回来，我寻思这大早上的也就你用过厕所吧……”

证据虽然也没怎么确凿，但在场的另外三个人都已经确信了李汶翰怀孕这件事。

管栎面露凶色，步步紧逼：“说，为什么装A？”

不装A不行啊，李汶翰是真的没办法了，这个团怎么除了他没一个O，连个Beta也没有，大家都是Alpha实在是太危险了，他很怕自己一个Omega受欺负的。

“你还受欺负？？？”李振宁听完李汶翰的陈述不可思议，“你听听你这说的是人话吗？”

4.

现在的情况更糟糕了，李汶翰被六个Alpha围在中间接受盘问，弱小可怜无助且怀着孕。

何昶希心平气和地问：“汶翰，你告诉我们，孩子到底是谁的？”

李汶翰不说话，继续低头抠着手。

何昶希没有耐心了：“李汶翰，你说不说？不说跳迷宫！”

李汶翰：“……”

一呼百应，大家立刻都喊了起来：“跳迷宫！跳迷宫！跳迷宫！”

李汶翰咬牙切齿地抗议：“我怀着孕呢！”

夏瀚宇摆出很凶的表情：“我不管，你就要跳迷宫！”

胡春杨傻笑着看热闹：“哥，我已经找出《迷宫》的伴奏了，跳吧。”

在场唯一跳过《迷宫》的管栎：“You know wow～别再让念头摇摆～”

李振宁拍拍李汶翰的肩：“好了，孩子是谁的已经不重要了，你跳迷宫比较重要。”

就连一向体贴和善的陈宥维也起哄道：“跳一个，跳一个。赶紧的，大家等着呢。”

李汶翰走投无路，心想人生自古谁无死早死晚死都得死，一咬牙一闭眼道：“……嘉羿的。”

“谁谁谁谁的？”何昶希舌头打结，难以置信，“你说是杨杨的我都信，你跟嘉羿都不住一个屋。”

“跟我没关系啊，我一直以为汶翰哥是Alpha的……”胡春杨急忙澄清，“噢我想起来了，上个月有天晚上汶翰哥说要让我出去，我就去跟明明他们打游戏了，嘉羿那天好像是不在……”

说曹操曹操到，这时大门被打开了，姚明明兴奋的声音传来：“嚯一大早的大家都在好热闹啊！我和嘉羿买了肯德基快来吃！”

在他后面拿着纸袋探出头的嘉羿：“哇哈哈哈哈瓦们回来惹！”

六位Alpha齐刷刷转头，六道目光同时死死锁定嘉羿，仿佛猛虎出山饿狼扑食，要把嘉羿当场吃掉骨头都不吐。

而李汶翰缓缓抬起头，目光哀怨，百转千回，欲语还休。

嘉羿：？

5.

作为从事高危职业的男团，抑制贴是必不可少的，何况这个团还全都是Alpha，一唱歌一跳舞难免控制不住释放信息素，九种味道混在一起实在呛人。

本来抑制贴这种东西应该是由工作人员统一购买的，但因为能趁机出去玩耍，因此队内一般是抽签决定谁能有这份殊荣出去买全团的抑制贴。

昨晚抽到了姚明明和嘉羿，两个人拿了手机戴上口罩欢天喜地浩浩荡荡地跟着工作人员出门，结果回来的路上遇上暴雨，道路堵塞寸步难行，只能就近找了家酒店住下。

只是嘉羿万万没想到普普通通的一晚上过去，再回到别墅直接变天了。

不仅队友个个看他的表情像在看渣男，就连一向疼他爱他的队长都露出受伤心碎的神色，仿佛有千言万语要说。

几个人添油加醋地把事情经过说了一遍，姚明明看了一眼嘉羿：“真没想到啊！”

嘉羿被押送到沙发上跟李汶翰一起坐着，像个做错事的小学生，正在进行深刻的反思：“对不起，我错了，那晚是我鬼迷心窍，你太迷人了，我也没想到一次就能……都是我的错，汶翰，我会负责的，我会对你好的。”

他想了想，又鼓足勇气去牵李汶翰的手。

李汶翰任由嘉羿握着手，冷哼一声：“你错哪了？”

嘉羿继续忏悔：“我不该把你肚子搞大，那天晚上不该把你弄哭，不该睡完就跑……”

李汶翰耐心地问：“你没有别的话要说？”

嘉羿愣了一下，然后低下头略带羞涩地说：“你身材很好，也很热情，嗯，我觉得我们两个挺合适的……”

好一个身材好，好一个很热情。李汶翰被他给气笑了，甩开嘉羿的手转头就走，李振宁拍了拍嘉羿的后背：“愣着干吗，快追啊。”

嘉羿连忙跟上去，李汶翰气得头晕：“别跟着我！”

嘉羿扶住李汶翰的手臂，放软了语气柔声哄：“我错咯，别气了，对孩子不好。”

然后他一把把李汶翰横抱了起来：“你怀着孕就少走点路，太累了，伤身体。”

刚才还生气的李汶翰偷偷红了脸，队友的声音从后方传来，鼓掌声起哄声口哨声齐飞，“666”中穿插着“牛逼”，“百年好合”中夹带着“早生贵子”，好像还有一句模糊不清的“可以吃肯德基了吗，我饿了”。

但他最清晰能听到的，还是嘉羿的心跳声。

年轻，有力，且温柔。

6.

当晚嘉羿就和胡春杨换了房间，胡春杨拉着行李箱一步三回头，十分不舍。

——十分不舍他又大又舒服的二人房。凭什么要去住三人房啊！

“哥，嘉羿要是欺负你，你就跟我说，我喊其他六个人来揍他。”

嘉羿在门口快乐地说：“嗯嗯嗯好好好杨杨你快走吧我和汶翰很好我不会欺负他的我们可恩爱了。”

李汶翰躺在床上冷笑一声：“可以现在揍他吗？”

送走了胡春杨，嘉羿迅速跳上床，钻进被窝里躺到李汶翰身旁。

李汶翰不满地踹了踹他：“回你床上去。”

嘉羿没皮没脸地扯谎：“哎呀不行，我怕冷。”

“大夏天的冷什么冷。”李汶翰翻了个身，不想看他，“冷的话把空调关了。”

嘉羿一不做二不休，干脆直接搂住李汶翰的腰，把脸贴上李汶翰的背：“这样就不冷啦。”

李汶翰“哼”了一声，倒也没推开他。

说到底李汶翰也就是还在闹别扭，嘉羿要是多说两句好听的话哄哄他，比如一句简单的“我喜欢你”他也就能立刻消气。

而嘉羿看着李汶翰的后颈，突然油然而生一股强烈的愧疚感，把他整颗心都包裹住了。

装A这么久却被同队的队友撞见发情期，还被标记了，还上床了，还怀孕了，李汶翰是怎么接受这个事实的呢？

一定很慌张很害怕吧？会不会偷偷掉眼泪呢？

而他都做了什么呢？睡完就跑，害怕面对所以假装无事发生，想要回到最初纯洁的关系，放任李汶翰一个人担惊受怕……这么做是不是有点太混蛋了？

可是，可是……

可是他也是喜欢李汶翰的呀。

他凑上去轻轻吻了一下李汶翰的后颈，感受到李汶翰轻微的颤抖。

“其实我好喜欢你的，汶翰。我喜欢你，李汶翰。”嘉羿说，“我现在追你还来得及吗？”

7.

天大地大，孕妇最大。

夏瀚宇第三次被抢走西瓜，愤怒地想要抗议，看到嘉羿把从他那抢来的西瓜喂给李汶翰，就又忍住了。

算了算了，孕妇开心最重要。

阿拉斯加委屈地缩回沙发上，管栎看不下去他被小情侣秀一脸，善良地招呼他：“果果，来吃蛋炒饭。”夏瀚宇如蒙大赦，马上消失离开客厅这个是非之地。

李汶翰躺在嘉羿腿上，哼哼唧唧地接受嘉羿的西瓜投喂。、

人一怀孕，胃口就变得很奇怪，李汶翰前天还想吃酸，昨天就要吃辣，今天只想吃甜。

姚明明说酸儿辣女，爱吃甜的说不定怀的是双胞胎，吓得正在吃西瓜的夏瀚宇放下了手中的海南冰糖麒麟瓜。

“我想吃剧组的盒饭了。”李汶翰吃了一口西瓜，又嘟囔道，“拍《追球》的时候剧组的盒饭可好吃了。”

嘉羿抓抓头发，十分为难：“我上哪去给你找盒饭……”

“你不爱我了吗？”李汶翰委屈地撅起嘴，“我就想吃个盒饭怎么了嘛。黄嘉新，你根本不爱我，一个人的夜我的心应该放在哪里……”

嘉羿千哄万哄，甚至还跳了一小段《迷宫》，但李汶翰还是想吃盒饭。

最后嘉羿走投无路，只能拜托陈宥维联系了在北京拍戏的朋友，送了个盒饭来。

朋友一脸沉重地拍拍陈宥维的肩膀，老父亲般语重心长：“宏啊，早点红吧，红了就能吃点好的了。”

陈宥维百口莫辩，嘉羿赔着笑脸说：“谢谢谢谢，也祝你大红大紫，大绿大蓝。”

李汶翰幸福地吃着盒饭，感激涕零：“谢谢你，黄嘉新，你对我真好。”

嘉羿也幸福了，还有什么比让老婆开心更幸福的事呢？

小熊软糖的快乐真的很简单。

然而睡觉的时候李汶翰又犯馋了，嘉羿半夜被他摇醒，迷迷糊糊坐起来问：“怎么啦，又想吃什么？”

“我想吃翰坂的烤肉……”李汶翰自己也觉得自己在无理取闹，声音逐渐小下去，“得是我爸亲自烤的……”

嘉羿：“……？？？”

半夜两点，某当红男团成员坐在床头抓起手机看北京去杭州的机票。

而他的微信余额，只有51块。

8.

除了胃口乱七八糟，李汶翰的脾气也变得古怪难测起来。

他经常忍不住要发脾气，情绪波动很大，一点小事都会感到委屈或愤怒，且控制不住。

比如晚饭吃的胡萝卜粒是单数，李汶翰气得不行，抢了个陈宥维碗里的鸡腿作为补偿。

陈宥维：“……你想吃鸡腿就直说，不用拿胡萝卜当借口。”

又比如姚明明微信换了个头像，李汶翰左看右看觉得像嘉羿，又生气又难过。

姚明明：“……这是粉丝画的我，头发上还有我的名字缩写。”

比如李振宁和夏瀚宇在练习室只说了两句话，李汶翰把他们拉到角落教育道，你们这样不行，不利于UNINE内部团结。还是说其实你们在谈恋爱，这是在避嫌。

夏瀚宇：“……我们就是练舞太累了。”

李振宁：“……你不要脑补什么奇奇怪怪的东西。”

再比如何昶希更新了朋友圈，发了一张和嘉羿的自拍，李汶翰委屈得要哭了，责问嘉羿为什么和别的男人合照。

何昶希：“……你清醒一点好吗，我也发了我俩的合照，还有我和杨杨的，我和宥维的，你怎么只看得见黄嘉新？？”

比如管栎给所有人都做了酸辣面唯独他没有，李汶翰顿时觉得自己被孤立了，男人没一个好东西。

管栎：“……你自己说不要吃的，怕长痘。”

还比如嘉羿穿了一条白色的内裤，而胡春杨正好穿了双白色的袜子，李汶翰就怀疑这两个人背着他做了什么见不得人的事。

胡春杨：“……怎么又是我，我真的冤枉啊，我都住三人房了你们还要我怎样。”

好在队里的大家都体谅队长怀孕辛苦，好声好气地惯着李汶翰，实在受不住了就把嘉羿拖到角落暴打一顿。

一边揍一边痛骂嘉羿：让你不做人，让你趁人之危，让你把李汶翰搞怀孕。

嘉羿有苦说不出，只能默默挨打。

不过憋屈的次数多了，他也想从李汶翰身上讨回来一些。

怀孕前期不能做，嘉羿就把李汶翰的手和嘴用了个遍。李汶翰虽然也由他胡来，但依然要骂他：“黄嘉新你做个人吧，你们Alpha都是大坏蛋。”

嘉羿把自己插进李汶翰的腿间，去亲吻他的脸颊：“嗯嗯嗯Alpha就我一个好东西，你离外面那些个2346789远一点。”

李汶翰困惑地问道：“2346789是谁？”

“是一群大坏蛋。”嘉羿低下头，说话的时候唇瓣擦过李汶翰的鼻尖。

“我就不一样了，我是你一个人的小坏蛋。”

END

彩蛋：  
“大坏蛋”2346789们在客厅开会，会议主题为“从多方面深入剖析中午应该点什么外卖吃顺便讨论一下李汶翰和黄嘉新的孩子该叫什么名字”。  
2：“狗蛋吧，我觉得狗蛋不错。”  
3：“狗剩也挺好的。”  
4：“我提名铁柱，这名字多霸气啊。”  
6：“如果是女孩子，就叫翠花吧。”  
7：“我想吃西瓜。”  
8：“叫西瓜也可以。”  
9：“叫蛋炒饭好像也不错。”  
2：“那会被夏瀚宇吃掉的。”


End file.
